Moment in Time
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Tomomasa x Takamichi. The General has decided to lounge around at Takamichi's place...and hopes his laziness will rub off on the Vice Minister while torrential rain stops their searchs for Akuram and his Oni.


**Moment in Time**

By: Shin Sankai

-------------------------------

So much had been happening throughout the city of Kyou that rarely did anyone have a chance to stop for a moment. Akuram and his Oni had been busy causing havoc throughout the lands, the fated eight Hachiyou having to scour the plains trying to search for any hideout in order to distinguish the trouble and restore order.

The past couple of days no one made a move. Not the Oni and definitely not the Hachiyou. Torrential rain brought forth much needed rain to Kyou, but it also brought bad visibility. Not being able to locate the enemy had several Hachiyou pacing the grounds in annoyance. Some tried to keep the peace when a couple of the Hachiyou bickered and others kept looking for information, trying to find any hidden information held within old books and scrolls.

"Takamichi, you really should take a break." And then there were other Hachiyou, namely one Tachibana no Tomomasa who seemed to take things far too easily.

"You seem to take enough for the both of us." Vice Minister Fujiwara no Takamichi instantly replied back, golden eyes scanning through a scroll laid out on the floorboards he currently kneeled on.

"At least take a moment to enjoy this rain." Takamichi glanced his eyes to the lounging Tomomasa who had decided to invade his private home…not that the younger of the Byakko duo minded _too_ much.

"We walked in it earlier Tomomasa-dono. Actually from what I recall, you forced me out into it." The young Vice Minister listened to the light chuckle from Tomomasa, eyes flickering back over to the General of the Imperial Left Guard as he had flopped onto his back, dressed oh so plainly in a black yukata and his hands cradling his head. Wavy long teal hair cascaded over the polished floorboards, Tomomasa's eyes drawn to the heavy shower outside, the shoji having been pried open so the freshness in the air could be felt against his tanned skin.

"You have to admit though Takamichi, it is a pleasant change."

"Yes it is." The 19 year old spoke, eyes moving back to the scroll. He glided his fingers over the readings, hoping to catch some hidden meaning within. He was having little success and folded the scroll and went onto another one.

"You won't find what you are hoping to find, no matter how much of your energy you waste. Until this weather changes, we cannot investigate any of your findings. You might as well give those eyes of yours a rest Takamichi."

"I'm quite fine."

"Hmm, if you say so." The General mumbled back, eyes skeptically eyeing the Vice Minister. He'd decided to stay with his Byakko partner, hoping to force some of his natural laziness onto the younger man, however it didn't seem to be working. "Why don't we share in some sake together?"

"You can start without me, it's on the counter over there." Tomomasa made a face at the way Takamichi waved him off. The elder Hachiyou rose to his feet, padding softly towards the counter and brought over a bottle of sake and two saucers. He filled one for himself and downed it without much thought. Moving back over to his previous lounging area, Tomomasa laid back down on Takamichi's futon, which he'd pulled over towards the opened shoji.

"Are you quite comfortable Tomomasa-dono?"

"Well since you aren't using it, I might as well."

"Uh huh…"

"When you are ready to rest, I shall return it to you." Tomomasa was glad when he watched a small smile break onto the Vice Ministers lips before he dived back into reading up on his third scroll.

-------------------------------

Time passed by, the two Byakko possessors caught in their own thoughts. Day had turned to night and though the rain had eased momentarily, the thunder rumbling through the clouds promised more was on the way.

A rather deep sigh caught Tomomasa's attention as he shifted his head, eyes peering through thick teal bangs to observe the hunched Takamichi. The Vice Minister was still sitting on his shins, however the scroll lay forgotten on the floor as golden orbs had closed, not being able to stay forced open any longer. Thin-wired glasses hung on the bridge of Takamichi's nose; his head giving a sudden jerk, chin dropping to his chest and the glasses fell into his lap. Tomomasa picked up the glasses, detaching them from Takamichi and laying them aside, so the younger Hachiyou wouldn't accidentally break them.

"Takamichi…" The General mumbled, hand lifting to caress the Vice Ministers cheek only to observe as his Byakko partner tilted in his seated position, body falling towards him. Takamichi landed with a soft thud, head resting against Tomomasa's abdomen. The young man was bringing in silent deep breaths, his lips softly parted, as slumber finally took hold of him. "You work far too hard my friend." Tomomasa mumbled, hand drifting down to brush through unbound dark green locks of hair.

"Mm… Tomomasa…"

"Shh, its time for you to rest now." The older of the Hachiyou commented, his warm hand caressing a soft cheek. The younger of the Byakko duo didn't budge and instead seemed to fall deeper into sleep, his head resting heavily against Tomomasa's stomach region. The General tucked his head into one arm, while the other continued to caress Takamichi's hair, fingers gliding lazily through the silky mass.

Tomomasa hoped that this rain would hold up for a little while longer, wishing to bask in the softness, in the closeness of his Byakko partner. He would take this moment in time and watch over his young companion, allowing Takamichi to rest.

-------------------------------

The End.


End file.
